Five Nights at Freddy's
by Tainted Malice
Summary: Eris loved Freddy's Pizzeria as a kid. She still does, even though she's grown up. She's still taking comfort with the animatronics when she needs people to listen to her speak. She works there now, and it just happens that Mary wanted a job too. Just to annoy Eris, Mary takes the job as night guard. She didn't realize her mistake, the animatronics favor Eris a lot more than Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**All rights belong to Scott Cawthon. This is just my fanfiction I wrote when I got bored and couldn't beat night four on Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

** Side note; This is altered to fit my story so the story might not make sense sometimes.**

** And please excuse any mispelled words. My OpenOffice Writer isn't working correctly.**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I use to come here with my mother, but she passed away last year. I don't know who my father is and my uncle won't tell me anything. I'm only eight, I stopped going to Freddy Fabear's when my mother died, because my uncle wouldn't take me. He told me this place was cursed, haunted, broken. But he changed his mind and said I could stay during the day while he worked. He owns the pizza restaurant, so I got to play with the other kid and watch the animatronic animals. He used to be a night guard when he was a teenager, but the owner had him come back whenever he needed a guard. He's kinda old now. He's like thirty.

The day was really normal. Except for one thing... I couldn't remember. I listened to the songs and played with the other children until the place closed at eight. My uncle said he was busy for a while and that I should go talk to the staff until he was ready to leave. I didn't. I wanted to go see the animatronics again. I jumped up onto the stage that held Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. I walked straight up to Freddy,

"Hiya Freddy!" I exclamed and hugged him. I was so short compared to them. "I remember you from last year. I'm Eris."

I stepped back and smiled at him then skipped over to Chica. "Chica! I missed you." I hugged her too. I always loved Chica, she was sweet, nice, always made me smile. So did the cute cupcake she always held, she wasn't holding now though.

I ran over to Bonnie after hugging her then gave him a hug. "Bonnie! Still the same with the guitar huh? Wait... Where did you three put your instruments?" I asked and looked around for the two mics Freddy held and Bonnie's guitar. "You must have put them away for the night huh?"

Somethings still missing. I know it is, but what? I sighed and hopped off the stage. "Oh I know." I thought for a second then remembered Foxy. He didn't do his show today. I ran over to Pirate Cove. The curtains were closed. "Foxy!"

I felt a large hand clasp my shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry E-E-Eris, but F-Foxy can't play. H-He had an accident l-last year." Freddy said in his robotic voice and looked down at me. He looked scary like this. Towering over you in the dark. This area wasn't lit like his stage.

"Oh, will he feel better soon?" I asked as he started leading me back to the stage where Bonnie and Chica waited.

Freddy's hand never left my shoulder until we got back to the stage. I cast a glance back at Pirates Cove. I saw the curtains move opem and the slightest glance at his hook before the curtains fell closed again.

"I-I-I don't think s-so E-Eris." Freddy said and laughed. "I-It was a b-bad accident. J-J-Just don't break the r-r-rules and everything w-w-will be okay."

**I was going to end it there and then decided it was too short. **

After Freddy walked me back to the stage they all stopped talking and moving. So I continued to talk. I told them about what it was like for me to watch them sing and walk around the stage. I talked for about an hour according to the clock that read nine. Uncle still wasn't back so I got up and went to look for him. Then I read the paper that was labeled_ rules._

1. Don't run.

2. Don't yell.

3. Don't scream.

4. Don't poop on floor.

5. Stay close to mom.

6. Don't touch Freddy.

7. Don't hit.

8. Leave before dark.

"Freddy?" I walked/scrambled back to the stage.I gripped my pink skirt, I would have held my stuffed kitty but I didn't bring it. "I accidentally broke rule 1,2,5,6, and 8." They didn't say anything.

"Are you mad? Is that why you won't talk to me?" I asked and waited. Nothing, they didn't even blink. (She didn't know they didn't need to. She's eight, she'll grow up soon).

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-" I was cut off as someone picked me up and picked me up and started walking towards the entrance. "Oh, hi Uncle Mike."

"I told you to stay with the staff." My Uncle said and set me down in the first entrance. He was really pale. He shut the door and locked then started walking towards the cash register to make sure it was locked. I waited by the door and looked outside, it was dark.

"The rules said that we should leave before dark. I think Freddy is mad that I broke some rules." I said and frowned.

"I...I don't think so. Freddy is forgiving when he chooses to be. And it's still pretty early. They like children." My uncle said and quickly pulled me outside to lock the doors. "I need to hire a new night guard." He muttered.

A night guard. "I could do it!" I yelled after he picked me back up. He winced a little when I yelled in his ear. "I could, you did."

Uncle Mike chuckled and opened the back door. After I was safely strapped into the car he smiled and got into the driver seat. "You're a little young for that Eris."

I frowned. "What if I get bigger? Then can I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"... I would worry about you too much Eris. But how about this, when you are old enough... I'll let you work as a waiter if you want."

"Ok!" I cheered. "Thanks!"

Well, I did get a job a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When I turned sixteen Mike gave me the job. I stopped calling him Uncle Mike after he told me about what I was getting myself into by working at Freddy's. That was about three months ago, he told me about the animatronics roaming around at night. I don't believe him, lying to me so I don't take the job. He had a help wanted sign up in the window, so why wasn't I good enough to work the night shift? Why was _she_ better than me?

Mary. Ugh I hate her. All I talked about with my friends at school was that I wanted to work the night shift. Well Mary overheard and asked Mike for the job. He gave it to her. I wanted to punch her in her stupid dumb face. She once turned my friends against me, I didn't even do anything to her. I know it wasn't just an odd that after I dyed my straight brown hair so the ends were purple that her long curly blond hair had pink ends a day later.

At least when her week is over I won't see her again, it was finally summer break. We don't have to glare at eachother when we walk down the hallways at school, not until next year at least.

I was sweeping up the party room as she entered for her shift. Mike gave her the uniform. The button up blue shirt and blue pants. I made sure to twirl and show off my pretty blue skity and white aprion with the light blue short sleeved top. It was a really pretty outfit, the skirt was more of a flare skirt. Even better.

She was mad. She pushed past Mike. "I don't need any instructions. I can do this on my own!" She glared at me one more time before turning around, flipping her hair in the process. She Changed as I waited for Mike, he was locking up the cash register. I talked to the animatronics. I always talked to them, I told them everything. I pretended they listened to what I said.

I sat in front of Freddy and hung my legs off the stage so I could swing them back nd forth."So that was Mary. I told you about her. I don't know why she hates me, maybe because I have green eyes and hers are blue." I laughed at how stupid I sounded and turned to smile at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "I guess we'll never know."

"I guess we'll never know." Mary mimicked my voice and came out wearing the uniform. "I'm Eris, I talk to animatronics."

"I'm Mary, I'm a total bitch with no friends." I mimicked back.

"I have friends."She snapped and crossed her arms.

I snickered and smiled at the three animatronics. I wasn't going to mention that she said nothing about me calling her a bitch. I stood up and walked outside, Mike gave me the keys to start the car. I'm actually hoping he wasn't lying about the animatronics roaming the night. It wouldn't kill her for a few little scares. I snickered. I wish I could watch her panic.

**Again please ignore the spelling and I hope people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I only wanted to annoy Eris. I didn't know I was getting myself into this. Mike didn't explain anything, he walked me to an office and told me there would be an automatic call at midnight. There was, I lisitened to it.

"... Lets just focus on getting through your first week. Okay?... The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forched to sing those stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too... Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The phone guy finished his message.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered.

This is all her fault. Stupid Eris. What kind of name is that? Iris with an E. Stupid. "This is all your fault!" I yelled in frustration. And Mike's fault. This stupid place. I've hated Eris since she told the class that her Uncle owned this place in forth grade. When I was in third grade, my big brother worked here as a night guard. One morning, he never came back home. I even asked Eris about it, she told me nothing! She acted all innocent and said she didn't know anything.

I know they know where he is. Mike and Eris are hiding his disappearance. I'll never forgive her or her family. I know he wasn't stuffed into a sute. I just... feel it in my heart that I'll see him again. My mother and father are divorced. I haven't seen my father in years and mother is always out of town on business meetings. My brother was the only one who cared about me, he was the only one I actually thought of as family.

It was four a.m. when I noticed Bonnie wasn't in the supplies closet. Chica was in the party room and Freddy was still on stage. So where did Bonnie go. I set the tablet on the desk and pushed away from the desk towards the left door. At least the swivel chair was comfortable. The weeles on the botton made it easier to get to the doors. I hit the light.

I panicked when I saw the giant purple animatronic towering outside the door. I screamed and slammed my hand over the button. I probably wasn't the first to hit the door button that hard. Sooner or later that's going to get jammed. "Damn bunny!" I screamed and banged on the door. "Leave me alone!"

I pulled the tablet back up and checked on Chica. She was still in the same spot. After about an hour the animatronic bunny left and I opened the door. For the last hour Bonnie and Chica wandered the place. She stopped by the kitchen, then went back to the stage. Bonnie was in the left hall when the clock alarm went off. I yellped and glanced up from the tablet.

The clock said six. I did it! I survived the night! "Yes, I'm alive!" I yelled and waited in the chair for about ten minutes before I poked my head out of the left hall, checking for the bunny, then checked the right hall for the chicken. It looked clear. I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse. Takoing a deep breath and then I dashed down the right hallway, heading straight for the exit.

"Oh Mary, how was your first... night?" Mike asked, I ran straight past him without answering him. Boss or not, that was BS. I threw open the first set of doors and started running towards the second. Well I was until I ran straight into Eris.

"Ow, what are you... Are you okay?" Eris stood up and held her hand out towards me. I glared at her and stood up without her help.

"What do you think?" I snapped. "Those damn animatronics were trying to kill me. I AM NOT OKAY!" I started crying as the realization hit me. I could have slipped up and that bunny could have killed me. I was so close to being killed, just like my brother. I know he isn't alive. I don't know why I wanted to pretend he was.

I have nothing. My mother doesn't care about me, my brother is dead, and I hate to agree with Eris, but my friends only like me for my money, mother gets a lot more money than most parents. After my so called friends get all the money they want, then they treat me like dirt. I could never treat them like I treat Eris.

"You have no idea how hard that was." I muttered before pushing past her and walking towards the door.

I was going to laugh at how much she was panicing, but I have never seen her like that. And I've seen her when she bleed through her white skinny jeans during her science presentation in school. I didn't laugh at her then, I don't know why either. The entire class laughed, why didn't I?

I walked over to the animatronics. "Did you really try to kill her?" I asked Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Not that they would answer me. "Mike!" I yelled and ran into the employees only room. Mike was restarting the main power.

"Yeah Eris?" Mike turned the power on and looked back at me. I know it's still fairly dark in here, but I could have sworn his eyes were... Purple.

"Mary said the animatronics were going to kill her, is that true? You were only joking when you told me about them, right?"

"Of course Eris." Mike said and walked over to me. Just like Freddy did eight years ago, he placed his hand on my shoulder, Mike walked me out into the party room. "You don't look too well Eris, maybe you should go relax and see how you feel when we open."

I crossed my arms. "Sure. I'm going for a walk around the town or somewhere. I'll be back before ten." We open at ten, it's only six. So I have a while. I started walking towards the door.

"You're going for a walk in your uniform?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me." I smiled before stepping back into the entrance area. I wish I had my drivers license, they I could just take the car and go home. I didn't really want to go walk anyway. I'm not really feeling up to it right now. I started walking towards Mike's car, I'm just planing on laying down in the back seat.

Well that was the plan, until I noticed Mary's red Punch Buggy car was still in the parking lot. I walked over to that instead. Mary was sitting in the drivers seat drying her eyes with tissues. I knocked lightly on the window. She glared at me but, still rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" She asked and pulled a pocket mirror out of her purse to clean up her makeup.

"I want you to tell me what happened in there. I need to know, Mike won't tell me anything." I said as she got most of her makeup under control. She didn't say anything. "Mary, please tell me."

She contuined to glare at me then frowned. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"No. Mike tries to keep me in the dark."

She thought for a second then hit the unlock button. "Okay... Get in." I smiled and ran over to the passengers side and pulled the door open.

"Thank you Mary." I said and smiled before sitting down and shutting the door.

"I... Whatever." Mary smiled slightly. "Do you mind if we go somewhere? I don't want to stick around here. Those freaky animatronics might try and stuff me into a suit again."

"Sure, we could go through the drive through and get some breakfast. I'll play." I said and pointed to Mc Donalds. "Mike usually takes me around seven, but I'm not planning on going back until ten."

"Yeah, sure. But I can pay for my self. Thanks anyway." Mary muttered and started the car.

"No problem." I said and looked down at my purse. I always loved this bad. It was a small messenger bag I bought last year. I bought if off a website where you could create your own design, so I drew all four animatronics in a chibi form and sent it in for them to put on a bag. Foxy might not work anymore, but I still remember him.

I know if what Mary says about them is true, then I probably won't talk to them like I do. I even put my cat drawing on the back of the bag. It was my stuffed animal that I always had as a kid. It was a really light pink cat, the fur was so light it almost looked white. Mike said it kind of reminded him of Mangled, an old animatronic from the restrant before this one. I don't know what Mangled is, but it didn't sound that pleasant. He told me the place was closed before I was even born.

"Mary, do you know what the bite of '87 is?" Mike told me about an animatronic biting a kid, but he never told me which one. Even so, that was twenty eight years ago. (Yes I'm saying that it's the summer of twenty fifteen. The story takes place in the future). And nine years ago they brought Foxy back. Mike said people complained so they shut him back off. It must have been Foxy.

"Yeah. I did my research on this place after Adrian disappeared. It was the fox, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"He didn't bother me last night." Mary smiled. "Were here. How about we go inside?"

"Sure. I think he's permantly shut off." I said as we both got out of the car. "You shouldn't have to worry about him. I need you to explain everything. Starting at midnight. Ending at six, alright?"

Mary nodded. "Let me get my coffee first."

"How about you get us a seat and I'll order, what do you want?" I asked and reached into my purse for my wallet while she told me what she wanted. I went up and ordered while she sat down at a table. I didn't make her pay for her food. She looked sick and tired. I'm not adding insult to injury. After I got the food I sat back down across from her. "Are you okay?"

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "It's hard to believe that really happened. Robots trying to kill me. And now, all of a sudden we're friends."

I frowned. "When we were younger... I always thought we would be great friends. We always had so much in common. Then we both just hated each other. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I shouldn't have been mad at you when it was the animatronics fault. I always thought they were creepy, I don't know how you enjoy talking to them."

"I just kinda do I guess." After we ate, Mary explained everything. She told me about a automatic phone call, and Bonnie coming to visit her around four.

"The phone guy said I would have been stuffed into a sute. And why the doors run on power, I'll never know." Mary crossed her arms. "I'll be back. I need to buy more coffee." I nodded as she stood up and walked over to the counter.

Why would the doors run on power? If anything, when the power drains the doors should lock, not spring open for animatronics to have an easy kill. I understand the light's running on power, but doors are... Just stupid.

Mary came back and sat down. "Eris. I need your help. I can't do night two by myself."

"You want me to come in and help you?" I asked. She nodded. No way! I don't wanna die. It's not like Mike would let me anyway. "I don't know. Mike wouldn't like it."

"Please Eris!" Mary pleaded and reached across the table to grab my hands.

"Well I... I guess I'll help. But Mike can't know. If you can pick me up around eleven. We could make it back before twelve, but I would have to convince Mike to leave early."

"Do it."

Time Skip

Well I told Mike I was sick so I had him take me home around ten, so I took a shower and announced that I was going to bed around ten thirty. By eleven I was climbing out my bedroom window and walking down the street. I had my bag, and a monster energy drink hiding inside. That was my back up drink when I finish the first monster drink. The one I'm holding now is almost empty and it's not even twelve yet.

I was up since five thirty and worked all day, I'm tired. Mary probably got sleep while I was working. Why did I agree to help again? I should be asleep. I finally spotted Mary's car and walked over to it.

"You're not bringing that in my car." Mary snapped as I opened the door. Well, the real Mary is back.

"Okay then, I'll just go home. Have fun on your shift." I started to close the door.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I couldn't get any sleep."

Did she seriously just say that. "I've been awake since five thirty Mary. I've been working all day. It's not my fault you couldn't sleep." We didn't speak for the rest of the car ride. When we got to the restaurant I jumped out of the car and ran over to the door. I was about to fall alseep in the car. I needed to stay awake.

Mary muttered a few words, the only one I heard was stupid. So that meant she was talking about me or the job. Whatever. She pulled out a key that she got on the first day. They always got key incase they leave early and want to lock up, althought they never lock up, they're in too much of a rush. I know why now.

I'm just happy I wore my gym shoes. If I did have to run, I didn't have to run far, I just had to run fast enough to out run Mary. I hate to say that, but I don't want to die.

"Hurry up, it's hot out here." I muttered as she fumbled with the lock.

"It's not hot, it's just the humidity. And the office is just as stuffy. It has a small fan, but it doesn't help." She sighed as she unlocked the door. "It's not worth the pay."

"I believe you about that. I wouldn't take this job if it paid a thousand dollars. No amount of money will make me want to risk my life." So why am I do just excactly that for you? After we stepped inside, I walked straight over to the animatronics. Mary marched straight towards the office.

"Hey Freddy, Bonnie, Chica... Mary told me something I didn't really want to know. But I needed to know it. I'm going to help as a night guard, so I hope you'll remember what great friends we are... when you try and stuff me into a suit." I smiled sadly and turned around to walk to the office.

"You'll watch the doors until three, then we'll switch. Okay?" Mary asked, she was already sitting in the chair holding the tablet, I wasn't going to fight with her.

"Sure, what do I do?" I glanced at the two doors. Both had two buttons, a red door button and a white light button.

"When they start roaming around, you just need to check the lights, if you see one in the doorway, shut the door immediately. When we switch, I'll explain then."

"Uhh, Hello? Hello?... I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

Mary pulled up the tablet and flipped to the stage. "Son of a bitch! Bonnie where are you!" She yelled and tapped other cameras.

"...Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors.

"What? Is that why I'm on door duty?" I asked, she shussed me.

"...Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"I thought Foxy was broken." I pressed the button to the right door.

"I thought so too, he didn't bother me last night. Bonnie comes to the left door, Chica to the right. I don't know what Foxy or Freddy do. Foxy probably comes to the right door too."

"Great." I muttered and checked the right door. We stayed in quiet for a while. I finished my drink and opened the second one.

"Focus on the doors." Mary growled and flipped through the cameras. "Bonnie is near, Chica is in the kitchen."

"What time is it?" I asked and checked the left door again.

"One fifty." Mary muttered. Quiet again, around two Mary gasped as she looked at the camera.

"What!?" I panicked. I thought there was an animatronic coming.

"The fox is really creepy, he might be coming soon, I'll watch him."

I sighed in relief, and reached over to to check the right door, I wanted to stay near the left though. The right was fine. "I thought there was an animatronic coming, you really want me to panic, don't you?" I asked and pressed the left button. I screamed and slammed my hand on the door button. I dropped my Monster. I grabbed it immediately, saving what I could. "Ugh, I think I just had a heart attack. I'm dead and this is my eternal punishment for being mean to you."

"I don't think so, I was meaner than you were. So that must mean this is my punishment." Mary was just as shooken up as me. I think I scared her when I screamed. That animatronic... I used to call that thing my friend. Friends don't kill each other.

Bonnie left so I opened the door. I was checking on Chica, she was in the hallway. Too close for comfort. Way too close. We didn't switch places at three. I didn't want to and neither did she. It's about four now, two more hours. Just two more, then we can go home. Then I could apologize to Mike for not listening. I should have never done this. I feel like I'm about to cry.

I was by the right door when Mary jumped out of her seat, dropping the tablet. "The Fox! The door!" I turned on my heals and practically jumped towards the door. Mary was even reaching towards the door.

I yelped as I slipped on my spilled drink. I couldn't reach the door in time, neither could Mary. We both screamed as the animatronic fox popped into the office. No warning except running footsteps a few second before it made it here. My first reaction was to shove the thing out of the office. So I did.

I threw all of my weight at the fox, somehow throwing it out the door and into the hall. Along with myself. The fox landed half on/half off the wall in an almost standing/sitting state. Its head twitched. It's jaw opened and closed. It looked like its brain was scrambled, not that it has a brain.

I jumped up from the ground, I landing by his feet. My head hurts, so does my cheek, my eye didn't feel too good either. I could worry about that later, I had to get back in the office. I spun around and stepped towards the door, just as it closed in my face.

I froze. The door was closed. Mary closed the door. I threw up my fists and slammed them against the door as hard as I could. I was officially crying. "Mary! Damn it. OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was stuck out here, with these killer animatronics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mary's POV

"Mary! Damn it. OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Eris yell from the other side of the metal door. I froze, after I saw the animatronics I panicked. I closed the door. I'm not opening it yet, the fox is there.

"I'm sorry Eris." I sighed. I left the door closed and checked the right side. Chica was standing there. I didn't scream, I just closed the door. I'm wasting power quickly. I pulled up the tablet and looked at the left hall. It was empty. Bonnie was in the supply closet, I might have panicked at him, I wasn't expecting him to be right there. Foxy was gone, so was Eris. I sighed again and pressed the button for the left door to open.

I didn't really want Eris to die, she was nice. I never really knew her that well, so I wasn't sad, but I'm upset because if she wasn't here, then I would have been the one to just get killed. "Thanks Eris." I smiled and pulled up the tablet again.

Eris's POV

Okay I panicked. The door was shut and I don't think Mary was going to open it again. I don't think the fox is okay, but who knows when it will try to jump and kill me. I ran down the hall, back towards the party room, well I did until I ran straight into a metal bunny. I know I'm going to have a huge bruise on my head.

"Bonnie, hi." I stepped backwards. "Do you know me?"

Bonnie reached out a huge hand, I flinched and closed my eyes. I'm going to die from Bonnie, won't I? This don't want to die yet, especially from friendly singing animals. (I got that line from the Five Nights at Freddy's song by MandoPony – Just Gold). I only felt a light push on my shoulder. I opened my eyes again to see Bonnie push me to the right a little so he could walk past me. I watched dumbfounded as the so called murderous bunny walked into the supplies closet to stand in the perfect angle to scare anyone who looked at the camera. A.K.A Mary. I smiled at Bonnie. "Thanks for not hurting me."

I checked to see if Foxy was still broken, he wasn't. He wasn't here, he wasn't in the office either because Mary didn't open the door. So where was the fox? I turned back around and started walking towards the party room once again. And once again there was an animatronic to step into my path.

It was strange, he didn't step into my path but it almost seemed like he teleported in front of me. I jumped and yelled when he did that. "Freddy!" If Bonnie didn't hurt me, then I doubt that Freddy will.

"S-Sorry E-Eris." Freddy said in that robotic voice.

"Where did Foxy go?" I asked and looked back down the hall.

"Back t-to P-Pirate Cove." Freddy said reached out towards me like Bonnie did. I flinched and he dropped his hand. "F-Follow me E-Eris." Freddy turned around and started walking past Pirate Cove. I followed, slowly around Pirate Cove then I practically clung to Freddy once I was safely away from Foxy.

"Freddy?" I frowned as he held the employees only door open. I stepped inside and he followed. "Do you want me to turn the power back on because I really don't know how to."

Freddy reached over and picked me up, then set me down on the table that held some spare parts. "No Eris. You don't need to do that." Freddy's voice wasn't robotic anymore, well it was, but he wasn't stuttering like he did. I flinched, and looked down at my feet that I was swinging slowly.

"Are you going to stuff me into a suit?" I asked.

"I don't know." Freddy said and placed his hand on my head, "We'll see, but for now, you're safe in here." After that he moved his hand away and walked back out the door. I frowned but stayed where I was. After a while I hear the door open and I looked up, expecting Freddy but greeting Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Hi." I said and smiled at the animatronic.

"Hello Eris." Bonnie said, without stuttering either. I smiled at him.

"You're not all bad are you? Freddy's nice, you're nice. I haven't seen Chica, but Foxy on the other hand... He wasn't too friendly." I said and stood up. "Foxy's broken, isn't he?"

"Yes Eris, he is." Bonnie said stood in front of the camera.

"Why are you trying to hurt Mary?"

"We don't have an answer to that question." He answered, not turning around to face me, that didn't bother me though.

"Why didn't you hurt me?" I asked and jumped off the table.

"We like you Eris."

"Why?"

"I think it's because they like you."

"Who?" I crossed my arms, it's impossible to get an answer from him.

Bonnie turned back around to face me, my arms dropped to my sides. Bonnie's head was tipped to the side, his eyes were red. "Them."

I looked around, expecting someone to be there. Nothing. "Bonnie I don't-" I turned back to Bonnie, he was gone. That's impossible. How did a giant metal Bonnie that walks like he stomps his feet just leave without me knowing? I know he didn't go into the basement, it was locked and it wasn't forced open. Then he walked back out without me noticing? No way.

I stormed over to the door and threw it open. Bonnie was standing on stage, so was Chica. Freddy was nowhere in sight. Foxy was still in his cove, at least I hoped he was. I looked up at the clock in the party room, it was already 5:50. Looks like I'm not getting stuffed into a suit tonight.

I walked over to the stage. I was about to ask Bonnie about who 'they' were but then decided against it. I walked over to chica. "Hi Chica." I said and smiled.

"H-Hello Eris." She said in a sweet robotic voice.

"Chica, I need to know this. Who is 'them?' Are there others here?"

Chica had a blank expression, she looked almost like she was smiling and knew what was going on, but even though she didn't move at all, she seemed like her expression changed. "I don't know who you are talking about Eris." The stuttering was gone, could they all talk normally? "Others? Why? Aren't we good enough for you Eris?" She blinked and her happy expression was back, except it had a dark presence to it.

I smiled slightly. "Of course you are, I just hear Bonnie say something about it... I was just wondering, I could never replace the Freddy Fazbear crew!" I exclaimed, fear growing immediately inside me. I wanted to run outside. Why was Chica so much more scarier than the others?

"Good." I yelped and spun around as Freddy spoke. Okay maybe Freddy was more scarier then them. Lets just agree they are all terrifying. "We wouldn't want that either Eris." Freddy smiled. I didn't think they could smiled, not like that anyway. He reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Freddy? Where is Mary?" I asked as I glanced at the clock. 5:59 "Is she still okay?"

Freddy didn't answer. I looked back at him, he was gone. Ugh he's like Bonnie. I turned back around to look at the stage, all three animatronics were there. I heard the metal doors open and then running footsteps.

Mary was alive. She looked panicked, but she smiled when she saw me. "Eris, I'm so happy you're okay." She said and ran up to me. "I was so worried."

Mary's POV

She was alive? Are you serious? Is this just a game? I was okay with the thought of her being dead, nonetheless I kept smiling as I ran up to her. "I was so worried." I said and hugged her. I was expecting her to hug me back. She didn't.

She pushed me away from her. "Liar. You left me. You didn't care if I died or not. You just wanted to save yourself!" Eris yelled, I frowned. She was right, but if I make this work, I might just get her to come back tonight.

"No Eris! I'm really sorry. I panicked and closed the door. I was too afraid to open it."

"I saved you, Mary. I'm done, you're not worth waiting my sleep for. Leave. Now." Eris snapped and pointed to the door.

"Whatever. And yeah, you're right. I did leave you to die." I flipped my hair as I walked towards the door. "And Eris you really lost out, Robot friends aren't real friends."

"I would rather be friends with robots than you, actually I would even be friends with rats if it meant I didn't have to be friends with you."

I ignored the comment and unlocked the doors. I stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air. Walking over to my car, I smiled. It felt like years since I've seen my car, even if it was only six hours ago. Unlocking my car I pulled the door open and got ready to sit down but stopped and stepped out of the car when Mike walked up to me.

"Eris inside?" He asked, he didn't seem like he cared. He wore his uniform but he was leaning back causally and has his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah." I answered. "Um Mike, I think I might want to quite."

"Quite now and you don't get payed for your two days."

"What! Oh come on, you're not serious are you? I still had to do two out of five days, that sucked, pay me for the two." I crossed my arms.

"It's in the contract you signed."

Damn it, he's right. "Fine."

Mike smirked, "Next time don't drag Eris down with you. Oh and I'll make sure the animatronics are working correctly, I'll fix Foxy before your shift tonight." With that he walked back into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I frowned and got back into my car. He knew all about last night, how?

Eris probably told him when she left the office. Ugh! I hope she dies from her stupid 'friends.'

Eris's POV

I glared at the doors Mary just walked out of. "Tonight, kill her for me." I turned back to the stage. "Please." The three animatronics watched me, shocked at what I just said. Well I think they were shocked. It's like I could feel their emotions. And like I could see their reactions. It was strange, but I didn't care. "You too Foxy!" I yelled over to Pirate Cove. I wasn't afraid of them anymore. Actually I'm going to ask Mike if he could hire someone to fix Foxy before Mary comes back.

It's almost like he's almost one step ahead of me, Mike came inside the pizzeria. He announced that he's calling someone to fix the fox then he walked into the kitchen to make the call. I yelled thanks before the kitchen door swung shut behind him. I turned back to the animatronics and smiled. They were smiling too.

"Sure Eris, that can be arranged." Freddy said as the three animatronics laughed. I think I even heard Foxy chuckle. It sounded so... demonic. I liked it.

**So I fixed my spell check and I noticed a lot of misspelling in my last chapter. I'm gonna leave it because I just don't want to go back and fix it, plus I really like to look back at it and laugh at myself. And I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I thought I would have more time after winter break but my teachers hate me so they decided to assign huge projects and a lot of homework. I'm not even kidding, I have a huge science project and the career center isn't going easy on me either, oh well. BTW I wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been commenting on this. Thanks! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
